


Healing Words

by thelandongrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandongrey/pseuds/thelandongrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of flash fics (roughly 700 words or less) about Clarke & Lexa's happy and loving moments. This will be a combination of various ratings (I will label chapters with M ratings), canon, and AU. Please feel free to submit prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken Words

"You have to go back, they're your people." She hesitates just a breath before continuing "that's why I…"

My breath catches and I stare at her lips, willing her to continue. To say the words that will break me. The only words that can drive me to forsake my people and stay here, with her. To stay here for her.

"That's why you're you." She finishes, eyes welling up with unshed tears – unspoken words.

I nod, understanding. She needs me to be the one to walk away this time.

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people" I speak softly, pushing as much meaning as I can into the words. Maybe someday we can love without consequences. Maybe someday we can have a real life together without politics and war getting in the way.

Her expression betrays her for a brief moment, the sadness seeping in around her lips. "I hope so". She extends her arm to me and my heart clenches as I press my forearm to hers.

"May we meet again."

I've heard those words hundreds of times. But now, looking into pained eyes, I never want to hear them pass her lips again. Without her, I'm not me.

I draw in slowly, but steadily. Maintaining the intense connection between our eyes before she catches up to me and our lips meet in the middle. It's a short kiss, brimming with meaning, and I draw back for only a second before I need to feel her again.


	2. Revelation

She sits on the edge of the bed, bright eyes locked on my own. They're pleading, staring up at me with such longing and vulnerability that I feel the walls around us crumble and quake. Much like the tremor I felt just moments ago as her lips – as her whole body trembled against my own. This is the moment where I finally know for certain. On some level, all this time, I've known she wanted me. She respects me, and cares for me more deeply than people I've known my whole life.

But now I feel the love she's been hiding away radiating from her like she's the sun at the center of my universe. We don't need the words to make it real. We only need each other.


	3. Morning View

In the dim light of morning Lexa can barely make out the features of the peacefully sleeping young woman, head resting heavily on the pillow across from her own. She reaches up, tentatively at first before remembering she's allowed to touch, and gently runs her fingertips over smooth skin. She traces the sharp plane of a jaw; up over a rose tinted cheekbone; across the ridge of an eyebrow – eyelashes gently tickling the pads of her fingers as her hand moves; down the slope of a nose; and ever so slowly over the fullness of kiss-swollen lips. Lexa's moving before she has the inclination to stop herself – shuffling her body against Clarke's, erasing all space between them until they're breast to breast, feet tangled beneath the covers. She lay on the pillow, face mere inches from Clarke's, and just stares for a moment – still shocked at their closeness but reveling in it all the same.

She lets out a contented sigh and brushes her lips over the sleeping blonde's. She smiles into the soft kiss as she feels Clarke move her lips reflexively over her own – needing her touch even in the deepest sleep.

"ofph hod u in."

Lexa smiles broadly at Clarke's sleep slurred words, bringing her arm up and around a bare back before pressing a kiss to her lover's cheek.

"I love you too, Clarke" she whispers into the quiet before finally letting herself drift off to sleep.


	4. Softball

High School AU (this one got away from me a little bit)

The echoing crash of softballs clanging down the metal bleachers was deafening as Lexa tried desperately to level the canvas bag in her arms. The book she'd been reading was long forgotten on the bench seat as she struggled to find the open end of the equipment bag and re-tie it, stopping the assault on her ears and hopefully directing the attention she was getting from the players on the field back away from her. She quickly realized her struggle was moot as the last neon softball slid from the bag and "clank, clank, clank, clank, clank, thudded" its way to the grass below.

Sighing, she got up from her spot, shrugging off the amused look from the softball coach leading the team's warmups on the field. Indra, her foster mother, would have a good laugh at this display of clumsiness later.

She collected all but three - the last ones made their way into a pretty tight corner underneath the bleachers, - before two girls from the team came jogging over to grab the equipment for practice. One collected the other equipment before quickly making her way back to the field. Lexa crouched down low, her fingertips grazing the side of the last ball, when a voice behind her made her jump, slamming her head into the metal frame.

"Ow, fuck!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you! Are you ok?" she felt a strong hand on her back and realized she'd slumped over, knees digging into the concrete. "Oh shit, I think you're bleeding." The voice was husky, soothing. With a little help, she managed to get out from under the bleachers and onto the grass beside them, plopping down and feeling the instant throb in her head. Her eyes struggled to focus on the sight in front of her.

Blonde hair and pale skin, backlit by the bright sun. A look of intense concern in beautiful sky blue eyes.

"God, you're beautiful." The words came out in a rush before a single thought had crossed her mind.

The blonde smiled wryly, letting out a small chuckle before brushing the hair off Lexa's forehead to take a look at the small cut near her hairline. "I think you hit your head pretty hard, so I'll pretend I didn't hear that." A broad smile lit up her face. "I don't think you'll have any permanent damage. It's just a little cut – you should definitely clean it up real good, but it'll heal pretty quick. Trust me; I've done it a hundred times."

Embarrassed, but grateful, Lexa ducked her head back down. The pain in her head ebbed to a dull ache as she felt a wave of appreciation toward this mystery girl. She put her palms flat on the ground and started to push herself back up to standing. Those strong arms were once again across her back as she stumbled over her own feet. "Sorry. I'm um…just really clumsy." Lexa finally picked her head back up and found the blonde looking at her with amusement and…affection? "Thanks for your help, I think I'm ok now."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to grab your stuff off the bleachers? I'm not sure it's a great idea for you to climb all the way back up there since you're already having some trouble keeping your footing on solid ground." Lexa wanted to be offended, but the remarks were clearly just to tease.

"Oh, sure…"

"I'm Clarke. Griffin. Third base."

"Right. Thanks Clarke, um, Griffin. Third base. I'm…"

"Lexa. Yeah. I know who you are." Lexa gaped at the girl as she jogged up the risers, picked up her backpack and book from the bench, and appeared back at her side in the blink of an eye. "This book is one of my favorites." Clarke said, handing the book back to Lexa and setting the backpack on the grass.

"Mine too. I've read it more times than I care to share."

"Well then, Lexa, as they say" Clarke starting jogging backward toward the field, equipment bag in hand, "may we meet again!""


	5. Again

Fair warning, this chapter is not rated M necessarily, but a strong T.

She laces our fingers together as she slowly (more confidently this time) hitches her thigh over my own, straddling my hips and bringing our chests fully together. Lips lay claim to my own as we do our best to shut out the world – this moment, thrown out of time and space, belongs to only us. This chamber, this bed is encased in a blazing fire; impenetrable.

The heat of her is almost unbearable. My fingers, no longer tracing the outline of shapes on her spine, explore the vast expanses of exposed skin. Soft. Pliant. Goose-fleshed as though my hands are drawing the heat from her body and leaving coolness in their wake.

Minutes ago we were frantic. Grasping and scratching – afraid our union would be interrupted. Stopped before it ever truly started. Our fear has been chased away by connection. Our movements are no longer frenzied. Now that we've fallen apart around each other – inside each other – we finally slow down and simply touch.

Minutes ago, fear almost made her movements stop. Fear that her touch would not be wanted, accepted. Hands that wield weapons with surety and precision trembled with nerves. Lips that have called for the deaths of hundreds quivered against my own, asking (pleading) for permission to touch. To be touched. Not anymore.

Now those deadly hands' mission is to bring about my destruction from the inside out. Long fingers, powerful from years of training, trail across my collarbone. They etch a path down my torso – sternum, ribs, stomach, navel, hip bone. She presses a hot kiss to the freckle between my breasts as her hand slips between our bodies and….oh.

"Clarke" she breathes into my skin like a prayer, trailing her lips across my jaw and scorching a path back to my own. I am hers in every way, but she still whispers to me like it's a secret.

"Lexa"

It's my turn to shudder as bring my hand up to stroke her cheek. Bright eyes meet mine as she slips inside me – they widen in shock, in pleasure – before she shuts them tight and releases a deep breath.

I pull her in closer, bringing my lips to hers in a breathy kiss. "Don't be afraid."


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke is irritable because she's having trouble sleeping, Lexa braids her hair, and Clarke falls asleep on Lexa in the process.
> 
> Grimnarin: I hope you like it. Thanks for the prompt.

*CLANG!*

*PLINK!*

*CRASH!*

Lexa woke with a start at the sudden onslaught of sound echoing in her empty chamber. It was early afternoon, the sun nearing its peak in the sky. She hadn't meant to sleep, but after just minutes of reading on her soft couch – and the touch of solar heat on her skin on an otherwise chilly day – she was lost to a light and dreamless doze.

She heard the murmur of voices beyond her heavy door, and a familiar husk and angry tone calling down the hallway. "Where is it then?! If you didn't take it, then who did?!"

'Clarke' she thought, before standing quickly, running a hand over her hair, and opening her door. She poked her head into the hall and looked in the direction of Clarke's room and gasped at what she saw. The door was flung wide open, a small metal table in the corridor (where trays of food were typically left for her guest) was cast on its side, and chunks of broken glass scattered across the floor. She was at Clarke's side in an instant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa's eyes bore deeply into those of the guard at Clarke's door who paused his cleaning to shrink under Heda's gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but soft words from beside Lexa came first.

"Sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to break anything. I just… I lost my…I'll clean it up, don't worry." The girl was clearly frazzled. She'd recently showered – her skin was scrubbed clean and her hair, though clean, was a tangle as it dried slowly in the cool air. She looked completely and utterly exhausted.

"Come with me." She reached out, grabbing Clarke's hand and motioning for her to step over the glass shards on the floor. She pulled her down the hall and into her room, closing the door softly behind them.

She walked the blonde over to the couch, motioning for her to sit before retrieving a brush and a handful of small ties from a drawer in her bathing area. Turning back around, she noticed Clarke had gotten up and was now looking intently at a leather book that was sitting on the chair. Her sketches.

"I thought I lost…Did I leave this…" her words trailed off and Lexa smiled before offering a short explanation.

"You left it in the council room this morning, but you weren't in your room when I returned this afternoon. I planned to return it this evening."

"Oh. Right. I should apologize to the guard…."

"Clarke. Come here." Lexa positioned herself in the corner of the couch, one leg on the ground, one along the back edge of the cushions. "Sit. Let me fix your hair."

With a look of surprise (and a little amusement), Clarke did as requested and hummed contentedly as she felt Lexa's hands begin soothing the knots from her hair. The commander worked quickly, with practiced hands, easing the tangles and braiding a number of complex plaits into the silken blonde hair. As she tied off the final braid, Lexa felt Clarke's body sag heavily against her own.

"Clarke? Are you still having the dreams? Are you still not sleeping?" She asked quietly as she lay back on the couch, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and settling their bodies together in a patch of hazy sunlight.

"Hmm. I can't get it out of my head Lex. The mountain. The army. The…" though her words were laced with pain, Clarke's body eased into the Lexa's embrace, curling heavily against her chest and trailing off as she lost her fight to stay awake. These days the only sure way for Clarke to fall asleep was to feel safe and secure in Lexa's arms.

"Shhh. Lay back. Rest now. We can talk about it later."


	7. Broken Plumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke is irritable because she's having trouble sleeping. Lexa braids her hair, and Clarke falls asleep on Lexa in the process. (This is take-2. I went to sleep last night with so many different versions of this prompt running through my head. So here is the AU-Modern setting.)
> 
> Grimnarin: Thanks again. Enjoy.

Clarke dragged herself up the last few risers, feet heavier with every step. The hallway seemed to lengthen before her as she eyed the doorway at the very end. With a sigh – and a resentful look at the still-broken elevator – she trudged forward. She tried the knob – locked. Her backpack slid from her slumped shoulders and landed with a thud at her feet. Just as she kneeled down to look for her keys, the door swung open.

"Hi, love. Need a hand?" Sleepy green eyes peered down at her as Lexa smiled softly and extended a hand. "Come on."

Clarke gratefully took help off the ground and allowed her full weight to fall against her girlfriend as she was pulled to her feet. "Thanks" she whispered against a warm neck before pushing their entwined bodies into the small apartment. Lexa chuckled into her hair before wrapping her arms firmly around the other girl.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower" Clarke muttered, not wanting to let go quite yet. "I had one at the hospital, but I really want to wash my hair again before bed." With a quick kiss to Lexa's lips, she kicked off her shoes and started toward the bathroom, leaving a trail of green scrubs in her wake.

Lexa smiled at the sight. Clarke was exhausted – extra-long shifts at the hospital; the stress of taking on more responsibility as her position evolved from resident to attending; the nightmares that plagued her – emergency medicine was a tough job, even for the strong of heart.

"What the fuck! Lex!" Startled, Lexa broke from her thoughts and made her way to the bathroom. She found Clarke standing naked in the shower, hair full of suds, and pipes groaning as the showerhead sputtered and stopped dripping. Uh oh.

Angry blue eyes found her own as she struggled to think of explanation. She had nothing.

Clarke grabbed her towel, wrapping it tightly around her body as she stomped back into the living room and plucked her phone out of her backpack and dialed.

"Hi, yes, it's Clarke Griffin in 1210. The goddamn water is out…again! I was told that this problem would be fixed yesterday." Calm words echoed from the other end of the line. "No, I didn't get a chance to check it last night – I was on shift in the ER! Should I have left the guy with the gaping knife wound so you wouldn't have to call the plumber back in!" The person on the end of the line started again. "No, no more excuses, this has been going on for months. We've already paid to have it fixed. Get him back in and fix it, or you can expect to hear from my lawyer!" She hung up the phone and chucked it onto the kitchen table.

"As your lawyer, I have to say that you handled that very…aggressively." Lexa smirked, knowing it was just Clarke's exhaustion talking. "Come here, I'll finish rinsing that shampoo out of your hair." Clarke followed her to the kitchen sink and put her head under the tap with a sigh. "I'm sorry, my love. I know this is probably the last thing you wanted tonight."

"Not getting a proper shower sucks, yeah. But at least I still have you." The blonde stood, water pouring from her soaked hair over her shoulders and into the towel still wrapped around her torso. She leaned up and kissed Lexa soundly. "I'm going to bed, join me?"

"Like you even need to ask" Lexa huffed, taking Clarke's hand and leading her to their bedroom. She grabbed a towel from the shelf and put it over her girlfriend's hair, giving it a pat dry. "Let me braid your hair? I know you didn't get a chance to condition tonight and you'll be pissed when you wake up and it's a mess."

Clarke looked at the woman in front of her with nothing but adoration. "You know me so well." She thanked her with a long kiss before settling in front of her on the bed. "Thank you."

Lexa smiled, moving her still wet hair from her shoulders and giving the bare skin a small nip. "Anytime".


	8. Works of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 200 words or less, Clarke and Lexa noticing each other across a crowded room.

Clarke Griffin. I glance at the gallery card in my hand - her artist photo doesn’t do her justice. The way she talks with her hands is enthralling. The spotlight framing the painting on the wall reflects off her golden hair; her tight blue dress makes her eyes pop, shows off her killer body. I move close enough to catch the sound of her gravelly voice over the sound of the crowd. God, she’s perfection.

 

* * *

 

 

I feel eyes on me as I play the sales game with the buyer in front of me. In my periphery, I catch a flash of intense green moving beyond the screen dividing the room. Intrigued, I steal away and draw up alongside young woman who seems entranced by my latest work. She’s wearing tight leather pants with boots to her knees. Her posture is confident; her demeanor commands respect. She shifts beside me, noticing how close I’ve drawn up beside her.

  
“Hi” I speak lowly, as though we’re alone in the room. Shocking emerald eyes lock on mine.

  
“Hello”


	9. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is going to earn its M rating.

 

 

She gasped sharply; her back arched up off the bed with such height, the landing knocked the air from her lungs - twice in the span of a single breath. Panting, and expecting relief, Lexa let her head fall heavily against the covers. Relief, as it turns out, was not on the table as strong fingers began to once again twist and curl within her.

“Clarke?” Her breath stole away again. “Oh my…what are you doing to me?” she panted forcefully – almost painfully – as she tangled one hand in the blanket beneath her and the other in wild blonde hair. She lifted her head up just enough to peer down the length of her own body – sweat slicked and decorated with many purpling bites and bruises. Her eyes locked on wicked blue as a pink tongue snaked out, once again circling her clit with dangerous precision. “Fuck! Oh!”

A hearty chuckle made its way to her ears - the sound muffled by the rush of blood to her head as she fought to inhale enough oxygen. The vibration of the sound against her cunt had her releasing a groan of her own.

Having never fully come down from the three climaxes brought on by that mouth and those hands already, Lexa’s body was so full of tension it was on the verge of shutting down. The intensity of this connection so explosive she’s swear any more pressure would bring about certain (blissful) death. That thought flitted away, however, as the fire in her belly intensified once again into a blazing inferno.

Her grip tightened around silken locks as her body was thrust over the edge again; eyes clamped so tightly shut only neon starbursts were visible. She felt the fingers within her still and the press of a delicate kiss against the inside of her thigh. Her head lolled to the side tiredly – her entire body already aching with exertion and the weight of deep sleep taking control of her limbs.

Before long though, those fingers began to curl inside her once again. Her body jolted at the sensation. She was thankful for her own foresight upon realizing her hand was still tangled in blonde hair. She carefully guided Clarke’s mouth up her body – feeling hot kisses over her stomach, ribs, and collarbone – before tasting her own arousal on swollen lips. The pair smiled into the kiss, relishing the intimacy of such a shared moment.

“Clarke, are you trying to kill me?”

The blonde chuckled against a strong jawline.

“Of course not, Commander. I need your spirit to stay right where it is.”

Their eyes locked powerfully for a moment before they both broke down laughing. Lexa’s abdominal muscles ached at the effort.

Clarke began to remove her hand from its home between Lexa’s legs, but the motion – still too much for the after-shocked body – was stilled by strong thighs clamping over her wrist.

“Stay” quiet words begged, as another languid kiss commenced.

“Always”

 

 


End file.
